I need you Luffy!
by spiritgirl16
Summary: When Luffy and his nakama suffer defeat at the hands of donflamingo, it forces Law to make a grim bargain in order to save them resulting in him sacrificing himself to once again become the cruel mans slave forcing him to do things against his will and leaving behind a grief stricken and enraged Luffy and co. who is determined to get Law back no matter what! LuffyxLaw, DoflaxLaw
1. unforgivable

_**OMG!This is it!This is it!So excited because i just finished my very first*Drum roll*Law torture fic!  
**_

_**Well the first chapter at least, this also means I can get in touch with my more sadistic side*hehehe***_

_**Anyway Im gonna shut up and let you read now, so enjoy an don't forget to review pls!:3**_

chapter one:Unforgivable

"STRAWHAT~!"

Law called out as he ran closer towards the group of fallen strawhats skidding to a halt and kneeling beside Luffy,watching as each of his fallen allies' faces showed the same unconscious expression with their eyes rolled back into their heads and mouths agape in shock

"EVERYONE!"

Law felt a cold fist close around his heart,as though someone had ripped the very organ from his chest allowing the fresh crimson blood to splatter freely as silent salty tears began to build up in his eyes,for as long as he had known the strawhats he had come to believe that no matter what obstacle they faced,Luffy and the others would be able to overcome it

But this...this changes everything...!

The pirate doctor remained unaware of a certain warlord's approaching footsteps until the even sounds of his feet came to a halt a mere few feet away,still wearing that sickening Cheshire grin on his face as he spoke"Those little friends of yours sure were annoying,it's always such a pain dealing with stubborn fools such as these,wouldn't you agree?"

Donflamingo began glancing at Law out of the corner of his eye noticing Law's fist beginning to clench

"Especially when you were just about to comprehend the situation at hand and come back to me willingly,am I right?"

A dark undertone came into the golden-haired mans voice that made Law's expression waver,before taking a deep breath to calm himself before speaking once again

"The Mera-Mera fruit..."He began getting the elders attention"you've had it all along,haven't you?"

"hahahaha~!Well,aren't you clever!?"

The pirate stated giving a wicked sneer that made Law's blood run cold as he turned away,hanging his head low for a moment

"Please..."

"...Don't do anyone anymore harm than you already have because of me!Please!"Law pleaded desperately turning back to face the cruel man who merely snickered at the thought, his expression turning into a thoughtful one as he seemed to seriously debate the younger ones words before speaking

"I'm afraid things aren't that simple,my dear Law-kun..."

"Seeing as how I am no longer your captain, you're not really in any position for making requests,no?"

Law felt a sharp breath get caught in his throat as silent shock overtook him,his gray orbs seeming to glaze over as they widened with horror in realization,if he wanted to save anyone then he knew he would have to...

"Naturally though,I would have to punish you before taking you back since it would be a damn shame to kill such a promising prospect such as yourself"Donflamingo said noticing Law tense

Law's eyes traveled once more to the fallen crew that lay trapped before him,it was his fault they were in this mess to begin with...unaware his eyes had begun to glisten with tears shining in them

"Nii-san..."Law began sadly using the title he was forced to call the other by when he was first enslaved by him "If I go with you,will you spare strawhat and others?Please..."

The former warlord couldn't help the sinister sneer that spread across his face

"But of course!"Donflamingo jeered

"I'm a man who values the wishes of his dear nakama greatly,especially those such as yourself,I wouldn't dare lay a finger on your friends"he added

"Don't be such an idiot,Law...!"A voice rasped out causing Law to gasp,spinning around and looking down seeing that Nami was still conscious,and now gasping for precious oxygen

"Nami!"Law called out

"you can't do this...!"The orange haired woman breathed

"You can't give yourself over to Donflamingo,I thought you said you never wanted to go back to that hell,ever again!?"she seethed showing a bit of the normal aggression her and Law would always fight about

Law looked down slightly ashamed

"Do you think any of us...will be happy knowing we were all spared by you deciding to go ahead and sacrifice yourself!?"She snapped

"Luffy would never forgive you!"

"Shut up!"Law snapped back feeling the words hit him dead in the heart

"What do you mean Strawhat won't forgive him,miss Navigator?"

"Clearly you are not comprehending the position you are in"Donflamingo spoke stepping up beside Law and moving his fingers causing a series of nearby swords to hover above the group threatening to impale them all

Law sucked in a sharp breath"NO!please ,I understand the situation perfectly!Please don't hurt them,especially Luffy!"

"Heh,and just why should I spare any of them,especially the strawhat brat?"the warlord questioned in amusement seeing Law bite against his lip for a moment as he struggled for an answer unsure exactly of why he had said such a thing himself

"Because,I..."

"To me at least,Luffy was always like the brother I never had,he was my first true friend!"Law began feeling the heavy amount of tears that were barely prevented from falling down his cheeks"Maybe even..."

Law felt his voice leave him for a moment unable to finish whatever he was about to say

"He's stupid and stubborn but, he's important to me so please don't hurt him or his nakma,I'll do anything"Law muttered softly

"I see,however even if that's true you and I both know what you're gonna have to do here to save them"

Law swallowed hard giving a small nod of remorse and despair

"That's a good boy"Donflamingo sneered"Now let me hear you say it,Trafalgar-san"

The infamous surgeon of death was now on the verge of tears while gritting his teeth as he turned back to the crews navigator one last time

"Gomen Nami...but I have to do this..."

"No..."Nami whispered feeling her own tears beginning to flow down her face

"I survived once,i'll do it again"

"No...!"

"I'm not even your nakama to begin with"

"Stop it Law...!"

"there's no need to concern yourself with me"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"Nami cried out

"DON'T YOU REALIZE-

/THWACK!/

Before Nami could finish,an unseen blade dug itself into her lower abdomen leaving her expression frozen in one of shock as she fell limp to the floor into unconsciousness

"NAMI!"Law called,this time receiving no response from the woman

"Heh,troublesome to the bitter end, no better than strawhat in that manner i suppose"Doflamingo muttered turning his attention back towards Law

"So,Trafalgar what's it gonna be?"

Law fought against the rising anger and turmoil now coursing through his veins as he straightened himself beginning to speak

"Fine,as you wished...I'll become your nakama once more"

the warlord scoffed in amusement folding his arms expectantly as he leaned against a nearby wall

"Become,huh?"

Law felt a heaviness hanging over his heart as he realized what donflamingo wanted him to do,A bitter feeling of resentment crept into the pirate doctors chest realizing this was no different from how things had been before,reluctantly Law lowered down on one knee lightly leaning forward in the form of a slight bow

"Please...make me your nakama again...!"

The menacing sneer on the elder pirates face grew wider as he turned beginning to speak

"See?I told you"He mocked in amusement

Law could feel the warm tears start to spill over as he kept his face hidden,his insides tearing themselves apart with horrible guilt

_'Pathetic...!I'm so fucking pathetic right now!'_Law seethed at himself mentally when he noticed a strange floating conch shell hovering before him, the golden jeweled surface sparkling in the low amount of life seeping through the rooms windows.

"I am no kidnapper, nor am I completely heartless"Donflamingo began to explain as Law stare dup at the man in bewilderment as well as hidden resentment...

"This is a tone dial, use it to leave your precious friends a final farewell"

Law hesitates but eventually slowly reaches for the dial taking it in his hand as he rose to his feet staring at the shimmering surface for a moment or two

"Though I will warn you now Trafalgar...should you attempt to leave behind some sort of hidden message encouraging your so called friends to come after you, I _will_ kill them and I'll give you the pleasure of watching me do it,understand?"

Law felt his body freeze up in fear for a moment before managing a small nod in response.

"Good"The former warlord said beginning to walk away as Law discreetly wiped away his tears bringing the shell up to his lips in order to compose his farewell...

_**Okay, so not much torture obviously, but hey its only the first chapter so yeah...anyway tell me what you think,or if you have any ideas for future chapters dont be shy you can either leave it in a review or PM me whichever works:3**_


	2. Pain

_**Kay so if you didn't know I'll say it again if you want to see me update a specific story either PM me or leave it in a review because lately every time I try to make a new chapter lately my computer just goes like, bonkers or something and its proving to be very frustrating...**_

**_It can be a list or just one, doesn't matter __for now though enjoy the story and don't forget to review pls!:3_**

**Chapter Two:Pain**

Law opened his eyes albeit weakly, the only thing keeping his arms up being the sea-stone chains that held them as he took deep ragged gasps of air while the deafening sound of a whip cracking through the air made him cringe in pain. His strength had long since evaporated from the constant torture Law forced himself to endure at the hands of the sadistic blonde he was now forced to call captain again.

Tears glistened in his storm-gray eyes as he felt the whip crack down on an already bloodied gash making him give sharp cry of pain and surprise.

He shuddered when he heard a familiar voice commanding the whip master to stop for a moment, a hand gripped his chin tilting it up so he was looking into colored shades accompanied by a sickening grin

Law shuddered from the mans touch feeling the tears begin to stream down his face as he gritted his tears in frustration

"Poor Law, you look like you're in an awful lot of pain right now"He mused running his nose softly against the tender caramel colored skin of Laws neck inhaling deeply before lightly trailing a possessive string of kisses along the exposed neck

"I might be tempted to give a more 'pleasurable' form of punishment, that is if you just apologize for trying to betray me?"

"Oh _fuck you-_

Law spat out defiantly only to get cut short by another crack of the whip making him cry out in pain again instead and Donflamingos smirk to widen as he stepped away hearing his former protegé begin to sob

the warlord stroked his cheek with mock affection leaning closer to whisper into his ear

"No worries Law-kun, there'll be plenty of time for that later..."

Law gave a weak whimper as Donflamingo turned on his heel laughing while he exited the cell leaving Law at the mercy of the whip master as his blood curdling screams echoed throughout the halls...

* * *

Nami was the first to come to, her cinnamon brown eyes slowly flipping open looking around wearily seeing that everything was a blur at first.

"W-what..."

_"you can't do this...!" _

_"Gomen Nami...but I have to do this..." _

Nami's eyes widened remembering her conversation with Law, immediately she shot up only getting about halfway before wincing in pain and grabbing her side. She looked down seeing some crudely torn black colored bandages wrapped around her lower waist

Her eyes slowly softened recognizing the strips as something torn from the death surgeons coat, wrapped around in the form of makeshift bandages after getting stabbed by Donflamingo...

"That...Baka!"She hissed as small tears welled up in her eyes slowly gliding down her face and falling silently to the floor, quickly she looked over seething the still unconscious form of her nakama around her and felt her blood boil

Without warning she slammed her foot mercilessly against her captains gut sending him hurling into a wall and easily waking the others up from the sound of the impact followed by her yelling

"WAKE THE HELL UP,YOU RUBBER BASTARD!"

The rest of the crew stared in shock, never had they seen their navigator with such unbridled fury so early in the morning

"Oi,Nami what's your-

Luffy began only to freeze seeing the expression written on her face, tears falling freely from her eyes as her fist shook at her sides and her jaw clenched as she spoke with her voice breaking on every word

"He's gone!"She announced

It took only a split second for Luffy to figure out who she was talking about, his brown eyes widened in disbelief as he grabbed her by the shoulders shaking her wildly

"Wh-what are you saying, Nami!?He can't-How!?When!?"

"Oi,oi,oi, Luffy, Nami who're you guys talking about anyway, we're all here aren't we?"The sniper said rubbing the sleep for his eyes a she spoke only to receive a fist to the head courtesy of Nami who turned away wiping away her tears with the back of her hand

"Law...H-he's gone..."

Silence hung in the air around them

"You mean he's-

"No"Nami said cutting the green-haired swordsman off"He left with Dofnlamingo, to save us"

The others stared in utter shock and disbelief, some more so because they wouldn't have expected him to do such a thing.

Usopp stepped forward to speak again when something on the ground caught his eye

"Oi,what's that?"Usopp mumbled kneeling down and picking up the forgotten tone dial

"huh?a..tone dial?"Sanji said curiously

The rest of the strawhats gathered around while Usopp handed it to Luffy who looked at it with serious eyes before clicking down on the apex:

_Please just let me leave you in peace and walk away_

Nami gasped"That's Law's voice!"

_I've decided to return to being Donflamingo's crew to be his nakama_

_Donflamingo is a powerful warlord with connections everywhere making him nearly untouchable_

_ even if you try to fight him it will only end in unnecessary bloodshed on your part_

Luffy felt his hand tighten around the dial, beginning to shake with building fury as he felt his jaw clench in anger

_that's all I have to say..._

"WHAT IS THIS SHIT!?"Luffy snarled in a haki infused rage causing his nakama to stumble back a bit with widened eyes, the ones with more sensitive hearing covering their ears

"Why the hell is he leaving us with this kind of frickin message!?"Luffy seethed to no one in particular

"O-oi,oi Luffy calm down!"Usopp stammered

Luffy grabbed one of the snipers shoulder straps pulling him close so he could clearly see the rage in his captains eyes as he spoke

"He said we can't win, who the hell does he think he is to just decide something like that on his own!?"

"But Luffy, he does have a point I mean we did just-

"Shut up!"Luffy snpped cutting Nami off and causing the others eyes to widen further, Luffy never snapped at Nami of all people, mainly because of fear of getting done in by her herculean fists but still...

"Dammit all"He spat shoving the dial into Usopps hands and stalking off

_'it didn't make sense!'_

It wasn't like Luffy meant to snap at his nakama, he knew deep down they were just as concerned as he was.

It was just...why did Law go?He wanted...or atleast began to hope that maybe the said pirate doctor would stay...with him...so why?

_'Law,why did you...?'_

* * *

Law was thrown into the room landing on his stomach since his back was bloody, he blinked back more tears as the pain was still fresh while he sat on all fours looking around only for his eyes to widen with a look of horror recognizing where he was

"Aw, you look so cute when you're afraid"A cruel voice chuckled making Laws skin crawl as he whipped around seeing none other than donflamingo casually leaned up against a wall

He took a step forward and Law began scrambling backwards until he felt his back hit the wall smearing it with some of the fresh blood from his back as his breath hitched

"Why so frightened?I haven't even done anything to you"Donflamingo sneered maliciously kneeling down as he brushed away some stray strands of hair from Laws face grabbing hold of his chin and pulling him forward while beginning to suck on his tender neck

"Well, not yet at least"He finished breathing against Laws ear

Law struggled feeling himself get pushed back against the floor, unable to move his hands that were now bound in sea-stone cuffs as Donflamingo held them over his head forcing a hungry kiss down against his lips, Law shuddered giving an involuntary moan of pain feeling the sadistic man slip his tongue in exploring the canvas of Laws mouth without hesitation while he slowly began removing his jacket.

Law felt a few stray tears roll down his cheek while the front of his pants was undone, his thoughts flickered for a moment to the familiar face of the strawwhat captain wishing in some small part of him that he was back with him...

_**I'm**_ **so cruel, I'm sorry Law-kun~T^T**

_**Also I may include rape in this, not sure yet just a heads up**_


	3. Lust

_**Okay second attempt, I got this! gonna spice it up with even more Law torture cuz again it will be entire Law torture in this chapter, that may or may not include rape at this point**_

_**Not gonna lie I may get carried away and try to make the people reading this start to cry, so let me know if it worksx3(I know I'm weird)**_

_**Enjoy, and don't forget to review pls!Also for the people who read the first copy of this chapter let me know if this was an improvement or nah not really, obviously the first copy is lost but, for future reference just so I know what needs work!:3**_

* * *

**Chapter Three:Lust**

Gray eyes flipped open slowly at first seeing nothing but the stone cold floor that lay below his feet as Law slowly tried to raise his head only to feel an immediate sudden throbbing pain pounding away at him, resulting in a small cry of pain seeping into his throat.

'_where...am I?'_He thought looking around with dull eyes, after a few more moments he was able to figure out he was in the same cell as before when he was previously tortured causing the lash marks on his back to sting a bit in remembrance

'_Is he...going to whip me again?'_Law thought feeling a small twinge of fear at the thought of being forced to endure the harsh act of having his skin literally lashed on by a whip, small salty tears stung at his eyes slipping down along the surface of his cheeks while his hands remained chained above his head in what he assumed were sea-stone chains.

The sudden creaking sound of the steel door swinging open startled him bringing his attention forward seeing the familiar colored shades staring back at him concealing a hungry look of amusement and lust he knew all too well

He swallowed a lump in his throat remaining silent as the other male shut the door behind him slowly walking over to stand in front of him, Law averted his gaze down towards the floor

a hand grasped his chin forcing his head upwards so his eyes locked with donflamingo.

"Well well, so you finally decided to wake up my dear Law-kun"He said leaning in closer so the last part of his sentence came out in a hiss against his ear making him shudder in discomfort and a familiar sense of fear he had kept buried beneath the surface

His lips trailed down along the younger's caramel colored skin nibbling at his neck, going to his jaw line and then collarbone leaving a new trail of Hickey's and bruises that made Law cringe as he tried to turn away only to feel the twisted warlords hold on him tighten even further as a warning

"Stop..."He finally breathed between clenched teeth when he felt a hand brush against the cold metal of his belt buckle playfully tugging at it

The warlord pulled away showing a sickening pleased grin on his face as he licked his lips seeing the look of desperation etched into Laws features as he hung helplessly before him, the usual fire of rebellion diminished from his eyes as he stared down at the floor

To donflamingo, it was a beautiful sight

"you really have no idea...how long I've waited for this,how long I've been searching for you" Doflamingo said with an exasperated sigh, his hand brushing against Laws cheek as it wiped away some falling tears of anguish while the other continued fondling his belt buckle

"You always were such a _rarity_" Doflamingo spoke with a cruel smile spread across his features continuing to stroke the side of Law's face, before sliding his hand down to loosely circle his neck. "Not many can take everything you can, what with the constant beatings, long hours of torture..."

He felt Law tremble beneath his fingers as memories of the harsh treatment he endured flashed through his mind

"And then there was all those times in the bedroom"the warlord began seeing the surgeons eyes widen in fear"Oh yes, you always were such a good little -_pet_- when you would scream, or beg it was all so wonderful, wouldn't you agree?"He said glancing up and seeing Law with grief-stricken eyes, biting down on his lower lip holding back a deafening sob

"You're a monster...!"He rasped out meaning for it to be a yell, but due to the soreness of his throat it ended up as barely over a whisper

"hehehehe,flattery will get you nowhere I'm afraid"the blonde said in amusement slowly stepping away a bit and beginning to circle around the imprisoned pirate doctor inspecting him through the small tears of his clothing and the crimson stains of blood that decorated his flawless skin from the previous torture before.

his hand slowly skimming along the others flesh feeling Law stiffen at the contact when he felt the warlord flick at his hands above his head leaning in close and speaking into his ear with a menacing undertone

"I don't like when the marks I leave get covered up or removed _Law_"

Law's breath hitched as donflamingo snaked his arms around the younger males waist pulling it back towards his chest before he felt his shirt being lifted a bit exposing his bare hip for a moment

"Hmm, this one as well such a shame, and after all the trouble I went through to _mark_ you as my own go and ruin it just like that?"He mused running his fingers against the top of Laws hands to his tattooed arms then down against his waistline

He was pulled from his musings when he saw laws lips move ever so slightly, his voice weakened by fatigue and exhaustion making it difficult to speak up

"Hm, what was that?couldn't quite hear you"

"I said...I'm not yours"Law managed to rasp out causing the warlord to raise a questioning eyebrow at him

"Really,now?Do tell, if not me then who else would have you?"Donflamingo scoffed seeing the pain flicker in Laws eyes at his words, seeing the other make no attempt to counter his words he continued each word turning harsher with every passing second he was talking

"You're a liar, deceitful, you only ever watch out for yourself-

"Th-that's not true..."Law said in a low voice, his tears softly falling down to the ground feeling donflamingo jerk him back a bit resulting in a sharp intake of breath when he felt something hard pressed up against him

"really, just how many people have died because of you?Because of your selfishness, look at your family, those you call friends, all of them long gone and why, because they wanted to _protect_ you, to save you...it's all your fault!"He hissed into Laws ear

Laws breathing turned harsh and uneven while he felt the older pirate fumble with his belt buckle tearing it open and discarding it off to the side soon followed by the tearing of his shirt as his bare skin became exposed for the other to see

"No need to worry though, once I'm done with you you'll never be so foolish as to try to run away again"The blonde spat with sick and twisted amusement, he circled back around kissing Law roughly on his scarred and bleeding lips, his hands making quick work of the other pants as a small whimper of protest passed Laws lips muffled by the other males lips on his own.

A wicked grin came across the warlords face as he used one of his hands to hold the nape of Laws neck keeping him from moving away, biting down on his lip and lapping up the mix of sweat, iron and blood that covered it hearing Law give a weak, reluctant moan as he did so.

"I'm going to make you scream my dear Law-kun"He said in a hushed tone seconds before Law felt the piercing edge of a dagger dig into his skin, his eyes widening in shock slowly trailing down to see a blade pierced into his side"right after i finish making your body into my own _personal _canvas"

* * *

Law was bleeding heavily all over his body by the time the sick warlord got done with his little so-called artwork, and by that time Laws body was covered with many carvings of the twisted mans own jolly roger.

Donflamingo's own sinister smiling mark, which he had s desperately worked hard to erase from his skin so many years ago, was now once more decorating his soft, caramel colored skin. On his hip, his arms, hands, hell the bastard even managed to scratch a few along his neck.

Just as the warlord intended, he was now marked for all to see.

During the grueling process blood had been splattered everywhere while Law screamed and even sobbed out in pain, his tears mixing in with the crimson substance that now seemed cover most the cell. _His_ blood.

"ah, much better"donflamingo stated with his usual cheshire grin from behind the still trembling form of Law

"You should thank me Law-kun"He spoke with a mocking undertone of fake sincerity beginning, his hand sliding down and beginning to unbutton Laws jeans"You really do look better"

Law tried to tune him out, his head lowering a bit as he quietly began to sob. Heavy trails of tears falling from his storm gray eyes dropping from his chin towards the ground below his feet, he didn't want to be here anymore, stuck in this hell each and everyday with this forsaken mark covering his body!He thought bitterly

_If not me then who else would have you?_

_your family, those you call friends, all of them long gone and why, because they wanted to __protect_ you, to save you...it's all your fault!

The harsh words echoed in his head making him grit his teeth only to be snapped from his thoughts by a harsh wave of pain ripping through his body feeling the other male suddenly pierce him without warning of any kind, a thin layer of sweat rolled over him as his face became flushed between a pain filled crimson and sickly pale.

His vision blurred as he was brutally violated by the person he hated most in the world

_save me..._

_somebody please...!_

His thoughts trailing back to a certain cheerful strawhat wearing teen and his crew, probably the one person who had regarded him as a friend no matter how much he insisted otherwise

_...Luffy..._

He gave a weak sniffle, more tears cascading donw his cheeks

_save me...  
_

_I need you Luffy!_he pleaded mentally

_Please come and save me!_

**_Kay then, let me know whatcha think? you can either leave it in a review or PM since I'm not sure if you can just leave one review or not, hopefully this chapter turned out to be an improvement from the one that accidentally got deleted:3_**

**_Please let me know, that's all for nowx)_**


	4. Realized Feelings

_**Okay for now, I am probably going to be focusing on two stories for now, possibly three because i may throw in another request not sure...anyway the two stories will be this one and Stay By My Side, just saying**_

**_Anyway Enjoy and don't forget to review pls!:)_**

**Chapter Four:Realized Feelings  
**

"We're saving him"

There were few moments where anyone, including Luffy's own nakama had rarely seen him angry. Not in a playful way where he would usually resolve to pout like a child who didn't get their way, or whine like an infant...

No, this rage was the same as the one he had when facing those who dared to hurt his nakama, the kind he carried with him when he declared war on the world, or brought Arlong Park crashing to the ground. This was the Monkey D. Luffy people feared and only a handful of people had ever lived to see past the churning abyss of deep black fury that was building in those warm chocolate-colored eyes.

Most of which being the rest of the crew aboard the ship, though it was made clear none of them wanted to upset Luffy any further as the supposed fearless first mate swordsman took a barely noticeable step back, away from his captain.

"H-hold on a minute Luffy!We don't even know where Dofnlamingo took Law-

"I don't care!"He snapped cutting her off, his voice had begun to crack at the end of his sentence, something that did not go unnoticed by the others.

"I have to save him..."Luffy said more softly now, his fists clenching and unclenching at his sides as he spoke

"We understand Luffy, however rushing won't help anybody"Robin said calmly stepping forward and resting a hand on the younger boys shoulder which was quickly shaken off with a shake of the head from her captain who turned looking each of his nakama square in the eye a she spoke his next words

"No you don't understand, none of you do"

"Luffy, what do you mean?"Zoro said stepping up as well, curiosity showing in his muscular features

"Law is...well he..."Luffy struggled, his brow furrowing in confusion, what did he mean? sure he was upset over Law being forced to leave the way he had, especially to save him and his nakama..but that didn't explain why Luffy suddenly felt...jealous?

Why would he feel something like that over someone like Law?Was it because donflamingo was the one who took him?

"He's...special"Was all Luffy said turning to walk towards the captains quarters leaving a confused group of nakama staring after him all sharing the same thought

_'Special?'_

No one seemed to notice Zoro and Sanji exchanging a look of understanding, nodding their heads in silent confirmation of what they just heard and easily figuring out Luffy was either too dense or innocent to comprehend his own words at the moment.

So as the rest of the crew dispersed getting to work on setting sail, the other two members of the monster trio walked towards the room their captain had just entered finding him laying on his bed, with his strawhat covering the top half of his face.

"Oi,Luffy!"Zoro called out flicking the hat off his captains face and receiving the usual childish whine followed by a pout and a grumbled"you're mean,Zoro"

"We need to talk"Sanji said standing beside the two taking a heavy drag of his cigarette and giving a puff of smoke before continuing after seeing his captains blank stare

"It's about Law"

Luffy's expression abruptly changed at the mention of the other males name, turning into one of confusion followed by uncomfortableness and apprehension maybe?

"What about him?I already said we're saving him, so don't try to change my mind"Luffy said sounding absolute in his decision, something the other two found absolutely adorable as a low chuckle passed each of their lips

"Hm,what's so funny?"Luffy asked

"We're not here to change your mind Luffy, we just want to check something"The swordsman assured his captain whose face softened into a curious stare as he tilted his head a bit folding his arms in the process as well.

"It's about Law, you said he was special right?"Sanji began receiving a firm nod of the head form luffy

"Yeah, that's right"Luffy affirmed causing the swordsman and cook to lightly snicker at their captains innocence for a moment before continuing

"Right and what is it that makes him so special to you?"Zoro questioned bluntly suddenly bringing the conversation to a grinding halt as Luffy went deep in thought over that one sentence, that was a good question why did Luffy consider Law so precious?

Sure the guy saved Luffy life in a time he would rather not remember, at first he thought it was simply since he felt indebted to Law.. but over time he began to realize that was not the case.

Luffy remained seated on his bed for a couple more minutes contemplating his so-called 'relationship' with said individual slowly beginning to put the pieces in place...

_Oh,it's you!_

_Listen strawhat there's no need for you to feel indebted towards me i merely acted on a whim, that's all_

Luffy slowly back some more to all the times he tried to get guy to play tag or something with him, chasing him around when he stole the book Law had been reading in order for him to chase him around while he laughed idiotically the whole time.

He wasn't sure why, things just seem better with Law at his side

why is that?they had both agreed to return to their crews after the whole alliance thing had been settled though Luffy still thought of them as close friends, heck he thought of Law as...

Luffy froze as realization washed over him like a tone of bricks or one of his grandpa's fist of love.

"guys..."he began in a soft voice clutching a hand over where his heart was

"I think..."

He swallowed the nerovus lump in his throat before finishing

"I think...I love Law!"

_**Sorry if it seems kinda short, I was really tired when I wrote it and stuff,anywya let me know what you think and stuff, that's all peace!:3**_


End file.
